UnderFell Mob
by B.E.A.T.N
Summary: In a mafia run by monsters on the surface run by Don Asgore, Ms. Toriel, Mettaton, and Dr. Gaster, bodyguard Sans finds himself hiding a 6 year old child named Frisk from practically everyone, with this skeleton maybe changing for the better. This tale is told from the views of Sans in lowercase, Frisk in italics, and Flowey in normal text. Sorry I couldn't tag UnderFell Enjoy!
1. 1: The Child in the Crate

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 1: The Child in the Crate

The monsters and humans lived in a neutral existence. Some monsters and humans hated each other, others loved each other, and some just tolerated each other.

I guess that's just how it works.

The leader of the monsters worked as a sort of king, but most referred to him as more of a mob boss, when it came to running everything.

Don Asgore.

One of the strongest in the city of Fell, aka, the city of monsters.

He put on the persona of a tough and deadly monster, but from what I've seen, he's a pretty nice guy underneath.

He shared his power over his mob with 3 others.

First was Toriel, his ex-wife.

She left him after the death of their children, Chara and Asriel, (me and my bro were friends of those 2), and when Asgore started the mob up. She almost went crazy with grief if it weren't for me and a few others who showed her some Mercy.

But she always had a good heart, and business sense, so she handles a lot of the negotiations with humans and businesses.

Next was Mettaton.

A robotic business, er- person, who's the Apple of my brothers eye.

The same for the other way.

Although, for Mettaton, Paps was the Apple of his 4 eyes, heh.

They handled many of the entertainment and products for us. As long as the Don let's them do their show, and keeps the money coming.

And finally, is my dad, W. D. Gaster

With his assistant, and my friend, Alphys, he handles all of Asgore's projects. And in return, other than money, he gives me and my brother Papyrus a job.

Which brings me to where our story begins….

Me and Paps were going through a bunch of crates delivered to a warehouse we have in the human city.

Simple shipments.

Guns.

Food.

Knives.

The works.

But there was a crate in the back thay had me worried.

It had no name.

No address.

And it had holes in the top.

While Paps was distracted, I took a crowbar and opened it up.

And what I saw shook me.

A human child.

I still remember how she looked that day.

She had brown hair with bangs covering her eyes.

Her eyes were like slits, but I could see they were brown.

She had a million freckles that covered her face.

She had a large white sweater on her, with a pair of pink pants underneath.

She had a silver heart shaped locket around her neck.

She clutched a blue and purple blanket, and had a golden flower sitting in a small backpack.

Now personally, I've had trouble with humans before.

Most thought they were better than us, were kinda racist to us, and they had us imprisoned for many years until 7 souls fell, no pun intended, down, and lost their souls to us.

And I might've killed this kid if it hadn't been for one thing in me that kept me from doing it.

It's that I don't hurt kids.

They hadn't done anything bad, and were so innocent to me.

I knew though, that Paps might not spare the kid, so I hid the crate back a little more and went to distract him

Luck was on my side, however.

Paps spoke to me as I came up to him, "Brother, I need to help father with some business at home, and there's too much here for one such as yourself. We will handle the rest of these shipments tomorrow at 9 am".

I was relieved, and replied, "sure Boss. imma head off to my apartment in Hotland though, I've got some papers I need to sign over there".

Paps retorted, "VERY WELL, but do not stay up to late, and please lock up".

"I guess I am the _key_ to your happiness, heh?"

"SANS! NOT TODAY!"

"relax! I know my puns are _locked in there_."

"UGGGGH. Just lock up, before I beat you."

"sure thing Boss", I could tell he was a little annoyed that I did so much at that little place I kept away from home, (and obviously the puns), but he understood, and I technically wasn't lying. I did have some papers over there.

So with that, Paps left in a puff of red-orange smoke.

I walked to the back of the warehouse after locking up.

I peeked into the crate to see the kid half asleep.

They looked so cute in that state.

I clutched the crate tightly and teleported us to my apartment.

She started to wake up as soon as I pulled up a chair and sat next to the crate.

She peeked her head outta the crate like a kitten.

As soon as she saw me though, she ducked back down.

I walked over to the crate and peeked in.

She was holding her blanket tightly, and had a surprised look on her face.

I was the first to break the silence.

"heya. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. and you are?"

The kid picked up a small piece of paper near her foot and held it up.

I read aloud, "Frisk, huh?"

She nodded.

"nice name kid."

She smiles.

"so, what're ya doin' in my bosses crate? he's not exactly a fan of humans."

Frisk held up another piece of paper, pointing to what it said and making a _ah_ sound.

I read in my head this time.

" _I ran away from home. I hid in this crate."_

"you prepared for when someone found you, huh?"

She nodded.

"can you talk at all?"

She shook her head yes.

"you always been quiet?"

She shook her head yes, and held up another paper that said, " _I've always been sort of quiet_."

"I guess I can be patient then."

She showed a look of relief at that statement.

"so…. why'd you run away?"

She looked at her hands, which I only then noticed were scratched up, and gave a very sad look.

I could guess very easily that her parents were a couple of drunken morons, who'd rather get drunk then buy their daughter clean clothes.

"it's ok. ya don't have to say anything."

She gave another smile at the relief.

I took a look to the couch, looked back at her, and said, "you wanna sit on the couch? much more comfy than a crate."

She nodded, climbed outta the crate, and climbed onto the couch.

I got myself seated right next to her.

Less than 5 seconds passed before I hear a rumbling sound.

"so…. I'm gonna take a guess and say you're hungry?"

She patted her stomach, smiled weakly, and nodded.

"okay", I walked to the fridge and looked at the contents. Lord, I wish I bought more. All that was in there was a bag of chips, mustard, cheese, butter and some eggs.

And some of Paps spaghetti, but I'm saving that.

"will some chips do until I get more food?"

She nodded and grabbed the chips as fast as can be when I held them up to her.

They didn't buy her food too, apparently.

I dragged the chair over to in front of the couch, and sat in front of her.

"alright, some ground rules. if you're gonna be staying here, we gotta be on a few terms, alright?"

She nodded, but kept eating the chips like a starving pig.

"first, if I tell you to do something, listen, even if it seems stupid or bad at first."

She nods.

"second, if someone comes to the door while I am gone, don't answer. especially if they look like me, or like another monster."

She nods.

"and finally, try to help around the house if I ask. cleaning and all that, got it?"

She nods.

"good. that's all. it's late, so imma turn in here on the couch, if ya don't mind?"

She nods and scoots over for me. I sit down on the couch tired as hell. I feel something on me and look down to see her resting her head on my side. I think nothing of it until I hear her say something.

" _G'night Sans."_

It was as soon as she said those words, that I wanted to protect this kid. I couldn't let anyone hurt someone so small and innocent. She barely knew me, and yet trusted me completely. I couldn't let anyone hurt her. No one could find her. Not Paps, At least not yet. Not my dad. Not Undyne. Not Asgore. Not Mettaton.

I could only think of 2 others I trusted enough right now yo tell about her.

Toriel, and Alphys.

Toriel may be a little clingy, but she was nothing, if not dedicated to keeping kids safe.

Alphys, she may be kind of a nervous wreck, what do you expect from a girl who dates the top security guard of a mob boss? But she and I have always been close, working with my dad and being friends as kids.

I'd tell them later, but for now, I had to keep this kids safe.

And with that thought, we both drifted off to sleep….


	2. 2: A Talking Flower

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 2: A Talking Flower

Frisk's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot safer than I have in years.

Even if it was with a big scary skeleton.

When I first saw Sans, I was afraid.

Hiding in that crate, and peeking out to see a large skeleton man with a glowing red eye, a big red tie, a gold tooth, and a black suit laying on a chair, was quite unusual.

But when he spoke to me, and asked me questions, I felt safe.

He didn't seem angry or hateful to me.

He actually seemed curious.

I felt like he actually wanted to help me.

He asked me about my parents….

…. I don't think I was ready to tell him that yet.

I told him, sort of, that I really don't talk.

More or less just confirming his suspicion that I'm a mute.

I slept soundly that night, with my head nuzzling the big skeletons side.

I had no dreams.

Just the warmth from his belly.

I woke up on the couch with a blanket draped over me.

The light from the sun peered into the room, just enough so my small brown eyes could adjust to it.

As I sat up, I noticed a note on the table in front of me.

I read it.

 _Frisk. I am gonna be out today talking with a few people. just don't leave the house. there's TV, and a little bit of food in the fridge. just don't eat the spaghetti. I'll be back later tonight._

 _sincerely, sans._

He writes in lowercase.

Heh.

I made my way off the couch, and opened up my backpack.

 **Flowey was just waking up.**

" _Flowey, g'morning!"_

He groaned, looked at me and said, "Frisk…. Where are we?"

I replied, " _A man found us. I was scared of him at first, but I think he wants to help us."_

Flowey looked a little flustered, "So who and where is this guy?"

" _His name is Sans. He's a skeleton, and he's out doing business."_

Flowey suddenly got very startled, "A MONSTER!? We gotta get outta here Frisk!?"

I asked, " _why Flowey?"_

"WHY!? Monsters are vicious creatures. At least, most of them. How do you know this guy doesn't wanna hurt you!?"

" _He seemed very nice, and could've done so at any time last night."_

"Yeah, but-"

" _Flowey, please just trust me on this. We've been together, and trusted each other since then, right?"_

"Yeah…."

" _So just trust me. I've got a good feeling about him, Ok?"_

I gave him the puppy dog eyes. Nobody can stand those.

He choked up for a second, but gave in.

"Ok, fine. But if he even gets angry with you, he's gonna get a 'friendliness pellet' in the as- er, butt."

" _ok."_

I smiled at him, and gave him a big hug.

He returned it with a petal on my shoulder.

Flowey had been there for me for so long.

When I ran away from my previous life.

From the abusive household I lived in for the first 5 years of my life, to the last year that helped me bury it.

I told Flowey my story.

And he told me his.

 _My parents were alcoholics. And they hurt me. They hurt me every day, and every night that I tried to have even a little bit of happiness. I ran away as soon as I was given an opportunity. And when I did, I met Flowey. He had been a monster who was murdered by a group of humans, long long ago. His_ **SOUL** _found its way into a golden flower. We were both lost and scared children, trying to find our place._

And I think we may have found it.


	3. 3: Business and Friends

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 3: Business and Friends

Sans POV:

I put on the tough guy act a lot.

What I wouldn't give to act as lazy as possible, drinking mustard all the time, and telling sh #tty jokes.

But when you're in the mob life, there's pretty much no time, other than when you're alone.

Ever since me and Paps got old enough, we had taken orders from our dad's giant of a boss, **Asgore Dreemurr**.

I had made friends and enemies in this life.

From my buddy Grillby, who supplies us with many of his products.

His partner Muffet, who was a hell of a bodyguard at times.

The street urchin, and Undyne's assistant, Monster Kid.

Napstablook, the DJ, who being Mettaton's cousin was a good pal of Paps.

I'm lucky that the number of allies goes over the number of enemies.

And the 2 people who I trusted with my darkest secrets, as well as who I thought were the only ones I could tell about Frisk, were **Toriel and Alphys**.

Toriel was Asgore's ex-wife. She still helped the mob though, mainly with negotiations. I was once set to protect her for a special job, and that's when we bonded. Being chased by a racist human set ta kill ya will do that. We shared laughs, recipes, and secrets. She may be the first person I dropped the, "bad guy", act with. That's why I trusted her.

The next was Alphys. Her and I have been working together for many years. Working on all the projects my dad plans. When you're in a room with the same person, or working with then on jobs for so long, you try to make conversation. This created a friendship between us. We made a lot of breakthroughs with each other, and a lot of mistakes. But we encouraged each other to move forward. Hell, I'm the one who convinced her to ask out Undyne!

 **Undyne**.

She was gonna be tough to keep this from. Let's just say, ya don't become the Dons top assassin, bodyguard, and sparring partner by being all rainbows and sunshine. She was tough. Sure, she classifies as a friend, but I won't lift the act for her just yet.

I shouldn't forget to watch out for **Mettaton** though.

Then there's my father.

 **W.**.

My dad's a tough guy, which is why I put on the tough guy act. If he learned I was hiding a human child, he's freak out. Him and Asgore are kinda early around humans. Asgore's kid, Chara, was adopted, and after her death, and his son Asriel's at the hands of humans, he had become very bitter to them. And dad….well, he never said why. I can only speculate.

But I would cross that bridge when I got to it.

For now, I was on my way to Alphys' place. Toriel needed to meet the kid in person, but Alphys didn't have to. She's be too nervous.

I had spent the first 3 hours of the day helping Paps finish up packing the crates. It was fairly easy. Paps had another assignment given to him by Mettaton. I'm pretty sure that means he needs a _pick me up_.

Yeck.

I had no other plans, so I was off to tell Alphys.

I made it to her place by walking for 15 minutes.

Now for the moment of truth.

I knock on her door. There's silence for a moment. But it eventually opens up to reveal Alphys in her signature lab coat, with sleeves torn at the end, and her old glasses. She must've dropped em, there's a crack in the corner of the left lense.

"H-hello Sans. W-what are y-you doing here?"

"hey Al. I needed to talk with ya. it's a problem im having."

She sighs, "F-fine. C-come in Sans. I w-was just about t-to put on s-some D-Death Note."

"that crap? really Al?"

"Y-you have some s-stupid shows y-you like too S-sans."

"alright, fair point Al."

We sat on her old couch bed. Heh, it's kinda funny how her home now looks so much like her joke in the Underground.

"S-so Sans, w-what did you n-need to talk to m-me a-about?"

Well, should just get it outta the way.

"I found a human."

She immediately dropped her plastic cup of coffee. I caught it with my magic before it could touch the ground.

"A h-human!? W-why are y-ou t-telling m-me!?"

She stammers even more when she's nervous, "you're one of the few people I thought I could tell about them."

"But a h-human? And w-what exactly d-do you mean?"

"I mean a human kid, found em in a storage crate yesterday."

"H-how old?"

"six I think."

"W-well, what d-do you plan on doing, and why me?"

I take a long sigh, and explain.

"there name is Frisk. they were abused, I know it. I could tell from how they wouldn't talk, had scratches on her hands, dirty clothes, and didn't even seem happy to talk about em. as for you Alphys, you're one of like two people I think I can tell about them. they need my help, and I need your help too Al."

She looked at me like when we had first met. With a mixture of fear, and curiosity. 2 minutes must have passed before she spoke again.

"Ok, f-fine. I'll H-help you Sans. But that's o-only b-because I t-trust your j-judgement."

I was relieved, "thanks Al."

I got up, "i'll talk to you later. I've gotta see one more person today."

"W-who?"

"Toriel."

"W-why Toriel?"

"... I know they'll want to protect them too."

And with that, I close the door behind me, turn all the way around, and set on my way home. I texted Toriel.

-hey. it's Sans. I need you to meet me at my apartment in the city. I have to show you something important. no rush, just please meet me there.

I was 1 minute home before I got a reply.

-Of course my friend. I will see you there."

Seeing her talk so kind brought a smile to my face as I made my way up the complex stairs, down the hallway on my floor, and opened my door to find, a sleeping child with….

A Talking flower sitting on the couch above them?


	4. 4: Smiley Trashbag, Meet Talking Flower

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 4: Smiley Trashbag, Meet Talking Flower

Flowey's POV:

I didn't know what to make of this guy.

To me, he looked like a smiling trash bag.

But this was the guy who took Frisk in, so I had to know why.

I broke the silence, "So, you must be Sans, huh? Ya know, you look kinda like a big smiling trash bag."

He spoke with a gravelly voice, "yeh. and you're a damned talking flower standing over the kid."

I replied, "apparently so. The names Flowey, Flowey the Flower."

"ain't that the most appropriate name."

"And you're a skeleton named after a font. We're both weirdos here."

"guess so."

"So, tell me, why are you looking out for Frisk. You tell me why, I'll tell you why I am."

He gave a pondering look before saying, "alright, fine."

He sat down in a chair in front of me, and told me the reason why.

"I'm a piece of work. I've been in this life for God knows how long. putting on the tough guy act for practically everyone. I couldnt show compassion or _mercy_ to anyone. but seeing this kid, and what they've been through, it broke through the tough exterior I hide behind. and when i heard them say, 'g'night Sans', in such an innocent and kind way, it sparked something inside. I wanted nothing more then to protect this kid. and I've only got 2 others I trust that thought with. so now that I've told you, please tell me your side."

He finished, and I believed him

He seemed to want to protect my friend the same as I did. He still looked odd to me, but still. So, he deserved to know my reason, the basics at least.

"Frisk was in a rough spot when I found em. They had no friends, food, family, anything. And they found me the same way. Alone, with nothing but the petals on my head. I used to be a monster too, but I died and became this. Noone showed me any compassion, or _mercy_. Only fear and hate for what I was to them. An abomination that Nobody would waste any time with. Nobody, except her. When we met, she showed no sign of fear or disgust. She showed me actual _mercy_. And they've been the only one who's tried to protect me. That's why I'm so protective of them. They're essentially my only family left."

He gave a look of approval. Hard to believe a mobster could have a sense of honour.

"so, is Frisk a he, or a she, I can't tell?"

"They are a girl, but they prefer a them, or it. No gender identification for them."

"ah."

We didn't know what else to do.

A knock at the door helped stop that. We both looked to the door, and then back to each other. We nodded to one another, and I hid myself in Frisk's bag, peeking out through the zipper hole.

A tall goat woman stepped into the room, wearing a nice fancy purple and white dress that showed her figure, a sun hat in one hand, taking it off and handing it to the skeleton and a bag in the other, no doubt from shopping.

It was her face that made my heart stop.

Even though I was a flower now, I remembered my past life, and who she was in it.

This was my mother, **Toriel**.

I almost screamed out, "MOM!", but I wasn't ready to show myself to her. Not yet. And I wasn't ready to tell Sans about who I was before now.

I listened on to the conversation.

"heya Tori."

"Hello Sans. I came as soon as I received your text message. Now tell me, what is so important?"

Sans pointed to Frisk laying on the bed, and I heard mom gasp, and quietly sob as she approached my friend.

"You found this child? Who are they?

"Frisk. I found them alone, no home, ran away from parents, and in need of a place to stay."

"But why me? Why would you tell me?"

"You had kids Tori. you know how to deal with them, and are loving and kind, regardless of your mental state. I knew they'd have someone to help protect them in you and Alphys. I justthought you'd love to meet them personally."

"...Thank you Sans. This is truly special to me", she sat down next to Frisk, and started to stroke her hair like how she would with Chara….

Sigh, Chara. If only she were here. Her and Frisk would have gotten along together.

Mom continued, "I promise to protect this child with my life. I won't let another child fall because of me."

"thank you Tori."

"No, thank you Sans. For showing her to me. She's so beautiful."

"They prefer it, not he or she."

"Oh, I see, that's quite alright."

Sans winked at me when mom wasn't looking.

And it was then I realized something. I might be able to trust him. As crazy as it may seem, this fearsome looking skeleton, my still grieving mother, and whoever this Alphys chick was, they could help me and Frisk from now on.

I just new it. Maybe I could get a chance to reunite with mom….

But then one thought came to mind, " _where is dad_?"

My question was answered by Sans, though not intentionally.

"Tori, do you mind watching Frisk tomorrow? I have to attend a meeting with Paps, Mettaton, dad and, **Asgore**."

"Of course. Say hi to them for me."

It was painfully obvious to me. Mom and dad must have separated when me and Chara….ya know.

No kid ever wants to hear about that, but I couldn't change it. Right now, I had to focus on tomorrow, where I'd ask Frisk to introduce me, or well, re-introduce me to my mom….


	5. 5: The Meeting

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 5: The Meeting

Sans POV:

Today was a big day. It was the annual meeting between Asgore and Mettaton, to see how business was going. Dad had to come, since he's Asgore right hand man, and he had me and Paps acting as security for the operation.

Undyne was also there as Asgore's head of security. Her and Paps are always neck and neck for that position.

We got there early this morning. I'm lucky that Toriel wasn't required for this, so she could watch Frisk while I'm here.

Me and Paps are at the door, close to where the meeting is.

Mettaton was in a dark red suit, that was tailored to hold their 4 arms. They had dark red boots similar to the ones they wore on stage. They

Asgore was dressed in a dark purple suit, purple fedora hat off to his right on the table. He had a bow tie on.

My dad was in the usual garb. Black coat that reached an inch from the floor. His glasses always having to be pushed up. He has 2 scars on his face that went right through the bone of his skull. He's also wearing the same sweater I made him for christmas 28 year ago, when I was only 7.

The meeting begins. Both monsters stand before each other, with Undyne and dad in the corner, whispering to each other.

Asgore spoke in his usual deep voice, " **So, how's business my old friend?** "

Mettaton spoke in that sensual voice he had 24/7, "Pretty well Asgore. My profits have doubled thanks to our partnership with Mr. Grillby and his food chain. They especially love his assistants pastries."

" **That's very good to hear. And I'm sure you'll be happy to know that our shipments from the humans are doing well.** "

All of this was prep work before they got on a big topic, that involved Frisk.

"Actually Asgore, I found one crate missing. When I had made a deal with the humans, one of the crates seems duo be missing. I don't even know what was in it, but it seems very peculiar to me."

" **I agree with you Mettaton. My 2 boys over there were the one standing that order. Sans, could you tell me if you know anything?** "

I kept myself from sweating, and was able to convince em of a what happened, while leavin out Frisk, "yeh, I spoke to the supplier yesterday after we finished loading up. accounting error of some kind. they accidentally sent out an empty crate by mistake. I'm surprised you guys noticed, since I barely did."

This was technically the truth. I just left out that the supplier didn't know anything was in the crate, and what I found in it.

" **Thank you Sans. I'm glad we have that solved. Now, unto other matters….** "

I tuned out the rest.

I had to think to myself for a bit.

 _Why was Frisk even in that crate?_

 _I know they ran away, but HOW did they get in that damned thing?_

 _And with a talking flower for a best friend?_

 _Things seemed to not add up too much._

I'd ask them more at some point, but for now, if just leave this alone, and continue listening into the conversation.

"And that's why I'd like to appoint Papyrus and a few other employees of our little organization with free service out my club, or any other establishments we have."

" **I agree Mettaton. I think they deserve it.** "

Well that's pretty cool. And Lord knows that Paps is gonna have a lot of fun at Mettaton's club.

But, the meeting ended.

Paps headed off behind Mettaton, you can guess why?

Dad and Asgore started talking, obviously having to discuss how much it'll cost for free meals for us.

I was heading out the front door, when I ran into Undyne.

"Hey Sans. Got A Minute?"

I nodded and started walking next to her along the street.

We were on our way to my apartment.

"So, Alphys Says You Guys Have A Little Project? Can I Guess What It Is?"

I was worried. Had Alphys told her about Frisk? Would she do that?

"I'm Pretty Sure She's Getting Me An Anniversary Gift. And I'm Pretty Sure You Know What It Is."

I was relieved. So Alphys didn't tell her, that's good. But she must've guessed on that music box Alphys was making for her.

"maybe."

"Ha! I Knew It! She Cannot Keep A Secret!"

Well for once, she could.

"Thanks Sans, This Is Your Place, So I'll See You Later!"

"bye Undyne."

We parted ways, as I made my way through the building, and to my apartment.

I opened my door, and found Toriel reading her favorite book, about snails.

Frisk was asleep on the couch, gently breathing.

And Flowey was sitting right beside Toriel.

Heh, so they met each other today, that's good.

"hey Tori. I'm back!"

"Oh, hello Sans. I'm glad you're back. Flowey and I were just reading a book together."

Flowey spoke next, "Yeah. It's pretty interesting."

I chuckled, "oh, I'll bet it is."

"Well, I should be going, but I'll see you 3 soon."

"bye Tori."

"Goodbye M-Toriel!"

That was a weird stutter.

But anyway, Tori left, and I made my way to the couch, and patted the kids head. I said, "g'night Flowey."

The little guy said, "G'night Sans."

And with that, I entered my room, closed the door, threw my coat off, and plopped on the bed, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.


	6. 6: My Day With Ms Toriel

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 6: My Day With Ms. Toriel

Frisks Pov:

I woke up that morning , with the smell of pancakes greeting my nose.

I bolted up and turned my head to the kitchen.

There I saw a tall woman in the kitchen.

She wore a light purple dress with long white sleeves, and a white collar.

She appeared to be some sort of goat woman, with a shiny white fur coat, small horns on her head, and red eyes.

She was flipping a pancake when she caught sight of me.

"Oh hello child", her voice was soft and kind.

"I am Toriel, a friend of Sans. I am here to watch over you today. I do hope you like pancakes!"

I nodded.

She must have not seen it though, so I forced myself to say, " _yes I do_ ", she smiled warmly at my words.

I walked over to the countertop, and bed onto one of the stools.

We both smiled at each other as soon as our eyes met.

She spoke to me, "So Frisk, how old are you?"

I held up six fingers.

"Do you like baking?"

I nod.

"Is Sans treating you nicely?"

It was a simple question, but I haven't known Sans for a while, so I could only think to nod.

"You aren't much of a talker, are you?"

I shake my head no.

We both just enjoy the silence as she finished up the pancakes, but then we heard a familiar voice from the couch.

"Um, hello there."

We turned our heads to see Flowey, peeking out of the backpack, showing a concerned expression.

"Um, hello Ms. Toriel."

I looked back at Toriel. She had a conflicted look, seeing a talking flower in the middle of the room. But in a split second, her expression changed back into happiness.

"Hello there little one. And who are you?"

Flowey told her, "I'm Flowey, the Flower. I'm Frisks best friend. I was here last night, but I was too shy to introduce myself to you. But, it's great to meet you."

Flowey approached the table, and going himself up, to meet Toriel's eyes.

She studied my friend for a moment, but replied, "it's a pleasure to meet you Flowey. Any friend of Frisk and Sans, is a friend of mine."

This brought a smile to all of our faces.

Flowey sat next to me, and before we knew it, all three of us were eating the most delicious pancakes I've ever had.

And the rest of the day was pure magic.

We ate delicious food, we drew, we played, and danced.

It was the best day of my life so far, only contending with the day I met Flowey.

I remember the moment that Toriel and Flowey came to trust each other completely.

We were eating a delicious lunch. Hotdogs and French fries.

Toriel asked Flowey, "Flowey, how exactly did you and Frisk meet?"

Flowey fell silent for a moment, but soon responded with sorrow in his tone of voice, "Before we met Sans, we were both alone. I had no friends, no family, and no mercy. I was in the middle of the woods, months after Mt. Ebott's barrier had been broken. I was wandering the woods, trying to find a place I could call home. That's when I met Frisk. We were both alone and afraid, but she was the first person to show me any compassion. But we were attacked soon after we met."

Toriel gasped, and I looked down, memorizing the events like they were yesterday, as Flowey continued.

"Frisk and I were attacked day a hungry wolf, who wanted to make us his next meal. It lunged at me first, but Frisk struck at it as soon as it bit one of my petals. Frisk had a stick, she still has it in her bag as a momento. She hit the beast, sending it to the ground, but it soon attacked her."

Toriel clutched her mouth to hold back a sob, while I closed my eyes.

"I was picking myself up as I saw the event unfold. When it scratched her arm, I almost snapped. My eyes turned blood red, I growled in my throat, I tasted the blood in my mouth, and I set forth a magic attack. I summoned a slew of bullets, and threw them all toward the animal. It fell to the ground weakened in a matter of seconds. I remember embracing Frisk as soon as it was done Holding her close in a warm hug. The whole incident lit a flame in me. A purpose I didn't have before. To protect Frisk with my life. And that's how we met."

Tears were in Toriel's eyes, and in Flowey's.

She pulled the small flower close, and started hugging him.

The hug a mother gives their child.

I joined in.

It felt nice, feeling this type of compassion that I hadn't before.

It's official, this was the best day of my life.

I remember after a delicious chicken dinner, and a scrumptious butterscotch cinnamon pie for desert, being put down for dinner.

Toriel tucked me in, and read me a story about a cat in a hat, and I fell asleep to her melodious voice, and Flowey chuckling at the book….


	7. 7: A Lizard and a Child

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 7: A Lizard and A Child

Sans POV:

Today, I decided to take Frisk to meet Alphys.

I knew that if I was gonna trust Alphys, the two had to meet.

I had to find A way to get the kid and her little flower buddy outta the place. It was my day off from work, (I usually get these Fridays off), so I has the option to dress casually.

So I dressed in my casual garb. My big black hooded, red sweater, dark gray sweatpants, and my most comfy pair of slippers.

I was able to carry Frisk and Flowey in the coat against my chest as I walked to Alphys' home.

I texted her on the way.

"hey Alph. it's me, Sans. I'm bringing the kid with me to meet you. please don't overreact in front of them, they are quite shy."

It took only a minute before she replied.

"O-ok Sans. Just don't get aggregated if I get nervous."

"ok Alph, see ya soon."

Heh, she even stutters a bit in her texts. That's kinda funny.

I got there in a matter of minutes, standing in front of the door ready to knock.

But first, I had to wake up the kid.

"hey, Frisk. wake up. we're here."

She woke up slowly, lifting her head up to look at the automated door that sat before us.

Flowey did the same in a matter of seconds.

I knocked.

Not even a second later, Alphys opened the door, that usual bead of sweat on her brow.

"Oh Sans, h-hello! G-good to s-see you."

She looked down to the small child I was holding in my hoodie.

"Oh! A-and this m-must be Frisk! H-hello there, n-nice t-to m-meet you…."

Her eyes panned over to the flower starting at her.

That sweat bead immediately came flowing down her left temple.

"Uh, S-sans?"

"yeah Alph?"

"W-why is t-there a f-flower with e-eyes looking at m-me?"

"oh, I forgot to mention this little guy. this is Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Flowey, meet Alphys, out resident scientist."

Flowey looked over the giant yellow lizard in front of him, acting very cautious towards her.

He finally spoke after a couple of seconds, "if Sans trusts you, I guess I can at least try."

I sidetracked to lighten the mood, "aw…. ya didn't call me a trash bag this time."

Flowey gave a grimace my way, while Frisk just watched on amused.

Alphys spoke next, "a-alright. L-lets get i-inside now."

And with that, we all entered the house.

I lowered Frisk down, and she carried Flowey with her, looking all around the place in a very amazed way.

To me it just looked like a messy lab. But to her, it looked like a huge mansion.

Alphys walked over to Frisk, clearly a little shy to them.

"So, F-frisk, um, I h-have some q-questions for you. D-do you mind answering?"

Frisk nodded at Alphys, taking a seat on the couch.

"A-alright then. So, um, w-what gender a-and you e-exactly?"

Frisk looked up at her with a that she _thought_ was stern, and said, " _I'm an_ _it_ ".

That made me chuckle as Al started getting all flustered at what Frisk said.

"A-alright. N-next question. So, h-how old are y-you?"

Frisk held up 6 fingers.

That was like a stab to my heart there.

To know that this child was only 6 years old, and she had been on her own for a year. She had been alone and afraid for more than a year.

And the only person she had to protect her was a talking flower with bullets.

I sighed, and went back to listening to Alphys and Frisks conversation.

"S-so, h-how long h-have you been w-with Sans?"

Frisk held up 3 fingers, and Flowey chimed in to say, "Three days, is what she means."

Alphys understood, and nodded at the flower.

"A-alright, I have o-one more q-question…."

And here it comes….

"D-do you l-like **anime**?"

Frisk tilted her head, and said quite possibly her cutest phrase.

" _what's an anime?_ "

Alphys gasped, and spun around towards me.

I simply said, "go ahead. show em."

She grinned from ear to ear, and ran towards her DVD shelf.

I walked up next to her and whispered, "please make it kid friendly. no 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie' crap, got it?"

She nodded, obviously still excited about showing someone anime for the first time.

She finally picked one.

A Studio Ghibli film.

'Spirited Away'.

Good choice.

She popped it in and began explaining to Frisk what an anime is, for once NOT speaking in a stutter, as she was in such a giddy move.

"Anime is basically Japanese cartoons with great animation, characters, drama, and humor! There are bad animes, but I try to fill my collection with GREAT anime! Like the Studio Ghibli movies, Death Note, Dragon Ball, FairyTale, Kill la Kill, Rosario + Vampire, and my favorite, MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE! But since it's your first one, I chose a more kid friendly anime movie, Spirited Away! It's a film about a little girl who has to work in a spirit bath house in order to save those she cares about! I'll show you some of the other ones when you're older. But for now- - ohh, it's starting!"

Jeez, that was a lot.

But, just as I expected, the kid loved the movie.

She seemed so enchanted by it.

There was only one part though, that made her a little weird.

The parts with the parents.

I knew Frisk didn't have good parents, so she seemed very confused seeing two parents who were actually kind and normal.

I held her hand during those parts, and any of the scary parts.

Other than that though, the kid had a blast with Alphys.

We ate some cheese and salami sandwiches for lunch, and had a ball of fun watching the movie.

Flowey had fun too, watching the movie, and like me, seeing Frisk so happy.

This was probably one of the best says of her life, I could tell.

And it all came around to watching an anime movie.

Once it was all over, she was tuckered out as the credits rolled.

"well, I better get the kid home. later Al."

"Oh, g-goodbye S-sans."

Her stutter returned.

I picked up the kid and her flower, and lowered em back into my hoodie.

I walked out the door, thanked Alphys for the day, and left.

I walked back home, exhausted.

I opened the door to my apartment, about to put Frisk and Flowey on the couch and hit the hay.

But as I entered the room, everything immediately stood still, as I saw Paps standing in the living room with a neutral expression….


	8. 8: Papyrus Finds em'

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 8: Papyrus Finds em'

Sans POV:

I was terrified, downright scared.

I front of me was Papyrus.

A human hunting fanatic, who saw me with a small child in my arms.

He sat on the couch, with an angry glare at me, his eye glowing a blood red that was only like that when he was really angry.

Paps could be reasonable, but he could also be very stubborn.

He spoke one word to me.

"Sans…."

I stopped him before he could say anything else.

"alright, look, before ya yell at me and try to kick my ass all the way to the town of Onnett, do ya think I could at least get the kid and her little buddy to bed?"

Paps looked at the 2 people I carried and responded with, "fine. But we need to talk. Right after that."

"fine", was all I said.

I carried Frisk and Flowey to my room, tucking them into my comfy bed carefully. She only stirred a little, but didn't wake up.  
Thank God for that.  
I kissed Frisks forehead goodnight before I quietly closed the door behind me, and approached a now standing Papyrus.

"alright. have at it. let me know what you think."

Paps spoke in a tone that was definitely suppressing anger, as to not wake up the 8 year old and talking Flower in my bedroom.

"I just want to know, WHY? Why is there a damned human child in your bedroom, with what looks to be a sentient flower?"

I replied, "their names are Frisk and Flowey. they have been on their own for a full year, and Frisk is only 8. I found them hidden in that…. sigh, that empty crate."

Paps eye started glowing brighter.

"And why didn't you tell any of our bosses?"

"why do ya think Paps!? I had no idea what Asgore, Undyne, Mettaton or even dad would've done to them! ya know better then most how most of them feel about humans."

He seemed to calm down a bit on that last statement.

"You may be right. But that doesn't explain why you're keeping a human child and a talking flower in your home. Are you not scared of what might happen if dad or Asgore found out?"

"I am. I'm absolutely terrified of what might that's why. I want nothing more than to protect this kid. I've gotten to know them so much in just 3 days! they had a terrible home before I took em in."

"What do you mean brother?"

"Frisk's parents, even if she doesn't mention them, I can guess what his parents did to them for literally their whole life."

"First, what's with the pronouns, second, what do you mean by that Sans?"

"first off, they prefer to be called an it, that's why I switch between the two pronouns at times. second, Frisk was abused by their parents."

"Oh…."

"yeah. they had a rough childhood. parents who would rather get high and sell practicality anything they could find, then look after their own kid."

"... Have you told anyone about the child? Like, are there others who have met them?"

"Toriel and Alphys, but only because I trust them so much."

"You don't worry that they might tell Asgore or Undyne?"

"no. I don't."

"... Well, why didn't you tell me? I'm your brother!"

"I was afraid of how you'd react. me, looking after a smil child in secret from our bosses, which includes you as MY boss. And you aren't exactly the most chill at times, you gotta admit."

"Well, you are not wrong."

"I'm just trying to do what's best for them."

"Sigh, Sans…. I don't know whether to admire your selflessness, or berate you for you recklessness."

That took me back a bit. For me, Paps admiring me was a big deal at times.

"Sans, may I ask you a HUGE favor?"

I replied, "sure. what?"

"May I tell Mettaton?"

I exploded for a moment, "WHAT!?"

"I promise, if I tell them, I will make them keep the secret. I just feel like they could be trusted in helping you look after Frisk."

"Paps, I respect your judgement, but I didn't tell Mettaton, or you, because I'm afraid for Frisk and Flowey's safety. I wasn't sure about how you'd react, because of your old obsession with human, and I was afraid that Mettaton would be wanted to show Frisk off like a prize."

"You need to give them a little more credit than that. They can show off a lot at times, but they have a good heart. And besides, it's a good idea to have at least 4 people to turn to when you need help with this."

He had a good point.

"fine. but if Frisk is harmed, or exploited in any way…."

"We'll put a stop to it. Deal?"

He extended his gloved hand to me, and when I looked up into his eyes, I saw no hatred. No anger. Only a brotherly love I was always glad to see from him at times."

"deal."

I shook his hand.

And now I had 4 people to help me with raising these 2.

Toriel.  
Alphys.  
Papyrus.  
And Mettaton.

Lord knows how this was gonna go down, but I had confidence, knowing that I had so many people helping me with this.

I only hope that I can tell Undyne one day.

But I'm still afraid of how she'd react.

Then again, I was afraid of how Paps would react, and look how that turned out….


	9. 9: Frisk, Meet Mettaton

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 9: Frisk, Meet Mettaton

Frisks POV:

Today, Sans introduced me and Flowey to his brother, Papyrus.

He seems fairly nice.

He just has, A LOT, of energy.

And seems a little aggressive when it came to puns.

But outer than that, I trust him.

Flowey seemed a little cautious towards him, but kind of like Sans, he softened up a bit.

Although, I think the two may be a little irritated by each other.

Either way though, things seem to be going great.

And today, Papyrus, or "Paps", as Sans calls him, was planning on introducing me to a friend….

Sans POV:

"hell no."

"Sans, C'mon! Give me a few reasons why you think Mettaton can't help up with Frisk?"

"oh, ok. they might show the kid off to practically the whole city on their show, they're essentially Asgore's partner, so they might tell him, and finally, what do ya think the 'human killing robot' might do to the human child?"

Paps stopped for a moment.

Obviously, he was considering my words.

His eye had died down a bit as he chose his next words carefully.

But, he finally gave me a knowing look and said, "Sans, I promise you. As your boss, your little brother, and your friend, no harm will come to Frisk at the hands of Mettaton. You may question them a lot. From their gender, to their sexuality, to my relationship with them, but I've gotten to know them personally, so I know they won't try anything. You just have to trust me on this. Ok?"

I had to think for a moment.

 _Should I?_

 _This kid could be in danger?_

 _And Mettaton._

 _Should I let them meet Frisk?_

 _What should I do…._

And I finally gave a response.

"fine."

Frisks POV:

Today, Papyrus is taking me to meet someone special to him.

I feel like in the last few days, I've really gotten to know him.

So I hope that this person we're meeting is a lot like him.

We're going to a place in the Monster City known as, _HotLand_.

I've been there before, when I met Alphys the other day, but I never really got to see a lot of it, since I was asleep in Sans hoodie the whole time.

But now that I could peak out of the bag Papyrus carried me in, I could enjoy the beauty of it all.

The technology around me. The residents all budsling around. And the smell of the hot air, with many different foods.

It was spectacular!

Papyrus said that this city was very similar to the one of the same name that he had visited many times in the underground.

Minus the lava around them.

After a few minutes, we made it to a huge building, that looked like a hotel.

It had a huge sign on the front.

 **MTT RESORT.**

It's probably the fanciest place I've seen since Alphys lab, but then again….

Papyrus carried me in carefully, making sure I was hidden from the other monsters, before he walked up to a desk that had a tired cat man behind it.

He had a name tag that read, "BurgerPants."

I had to keep myself from laughing.

Papyrus spoke, "hello Whisk. I'm here to see Mettaton?"

The man named, _snicker_ , Whisk BurgerPants, spoke in a worn out voice, "m'kay. I'll let da boss know."

He pushed a button.

"Ey, Boss, yer boyfriends here."

A mechanical voice was heard from the speaker on the machine.

"Ooooh, My Pappy Dear? Well let him in!"

The call ended as Whisk said, "yer robot lover is in his office backstage Paps. Have fun."

He got back to flipping burgers, heh,as Papyrus carried me, now like a backpack, down a hallway and into a huge pink and red room, filled with mail, a table of what looked like robot food, and a huge fluffy bed.

I heard a voice come out from a bathroom door on the side.

"Hello Pappy Dear! What brings you to my office today?"

"Hello Mettaton", Papyrus said, "I have to show you something, but I don't want you to freak out."

"Oh, is it _that book_ I ordered?"

"Er, Mettaton- -"

Because, I've been meaning to try a new posi- -"

"Mettaton, NO! This is very important. It involves you, me, and two others."

"... Are we talking a fours- -"

"NO! GAH! _Sigh,_ can you please just take this seriously for a moment?"

"... Of course Pappy. I'm sorry, I was just teasing you. So…. What have you got to show me?"

Paps made a deep breath, and looked at me in the bag.

"Alright Frisk, now's the moment. Ready?"

I gave him a big thumbs up.

"Great", he looked back up, "Mettaton, I'd like you to meet someone."

"Ooh, who is it? Are they a fan?"

"Not really, but, Mettaton, I'd like you to meet…."

Papyrus pulled me out of the bag, and I made the cutest pose I could think of.

"FRISK, THE HUMAN!"

I was pulled out to see a robotic person standing in front of me.

They wore a lot of pink and red. They had 4 yellow eyes, with pink makeup on them. They also had long red boots, a bright red torso with all sorts of buttons, and…. 4 arms!? Yes, they were a sight to behold.

So, both they, and I, had the same reaction to one another.

I was seeing a big ol' multi armed robot, while they were looking at a small human child in the arms of a big tall skeleton.

"Um.… Pappy Dear…. Why are you holding a human child?"

I could tell that Papyrus was starting to get nervous, as his hold on me was getting a little shaky.

"W-well Mettaton, uh, my brother S-Sans found them all alone one day. He d-decided to take them in, and, well, I w-wanted to show them to you, to see if you'd like to help us look after them? Nyeh, heh, heh?"

I was starting to get nervous.

The robot started to approach, with an awkward expression on their face.

"Papyrus…. It…. Is…. ADORABLE!"

And immediately, the fear was gone.

"Oh, thank you Pappy Dear! I've always wanted to see a human child! And now I get to help you with them, AWWWW!"

The look on Mettaton's face was one of pure happiness. They stared intently at me with all the affection they could muster.

The pupils in all four eyes grew larger as they looked at me.

"And they are so cute! They…. They…. Um, Pappy…. What gender are they exactly?"

That cheesed me off a little.

" _I'm not any gender. I'm not a boy, or a girl. I'm an IT."_

Mettaton looked down at me.

"I understand. I'm the same way. I'm a female ghost, but this body I have made it so I'm both genders, and yet neither gender. So I understand how you feel, _StarShine_."

The nickname was pleasant, and so was my appreciation towards Mettaton.

Papyrus held me a little closer.

"Thank you Mettaton. I was a little worried about you seeing Frisk. Heck, Sans was a lot more worried than me."

"He would be, he worries about everything."

"Nyeh, heh, heh. Well, um, Mettaton, you need to understand something."

"And what's that honey?"

"You cannot tell Asgore, or my father. Not one bit. Both me, and Sans are worried about how they'd react. You know that they aren't the most fond of humans."

"Lord, I know Pappy. Asgore is still angry at most humans, and your father, sorry to say, would have a field day!"

"Yes, quite right. My father and his experiments."

" _Am I gonna be ok?"_

The robot and skeleton both looked down towards me.

They seemed to understand my concern about the matter.

Papyrus and Mettaton knelt down towards me.

Papyrus spoke first.

"Frisk…. Yes. You're gonna be ok. As God as my witness, and with help from my bone and blood brother, Ms. Toriel, Alphys, the love of my life here…."

"Hello!"

"We will let nothing happen to you. And if anyone dare try to hurt you…."

"They'll have to make it through us!"

"That is a promise."

"A promise to the end!"

I smiled at them, and they smiled back.

I felt so happy to have so many people looking after me.

I ran forward and hugged the large skeleton, and I could feel him and Mettaton joining in.

For the first time in forever….

…. **I was filled with determination to return the favor.**


	10. 10: A Work Day

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 10: A Work Day

Sans POV:

Today was a work day.

And no, I don't mean doing business with Paps.

I mean a day working at the lab.

For years, I mean like, a lot of years, I've worked with Alphys and dad at their lab.

Hell, if my dad up and died, I'd be chosen to replace him as the head scientist for Don Asgore.

I mean, don't get me wrong, Alphys is a great scientist and all, but she's not one for leadership.

Paps had a day off, so he offered to watch Frisk with Mettaton.

It still feels weird, with the ol' robot helping out with the kid.

I just hope they don't get the idea to show off Frisk like a TV mom.

That'd be worse than the nightmare where they and Paps were doing it as a new show, 'I Bang A Skeleton!'

Jesus!

Although, I don't know if Paps would agree to that or not.

But anyway, back to work.

After the monsters escaped the underground and made peace with the humans, (for the most part), dad's biggest task was changed.

Where it used to be experimenting with souls, now it's maintaining the science of the monster civilisation.

From new discoveries, to improving lives, our three monster team is responsible for a lot.

Sure, we have other employees, but for the most part, me, Al and dad are the glue to this whole operation.

I'm worried though.

It's been a few weeks since I told Al, Paps and Mettaton.

Paps and Mettaton I don't have to worry about too much.

But Al.

She's not so great with secrets.

I mean, she couldn't keep a lot of secrets from me in the past.

But this was more important than a simple crush on Toriel, or eating Paps leftover spaghetti.

This was Frisk.

And this was my dad and the Don I was keeping all this from.

So, yeah, this secret needs to stay, well, secret.

But enough exposition, back to work, again.

Me and Al were going over paperwork that day.

Nothing to big.

Nothing to small.

Just old papers for some of the stuff we've been working on.

Dad was in the lab, working on whatever the Hell was important that day.

I decided to make small talk with Al, as well as joke with her for a bit.

I mean, she was drinking some water, and I thought of the perfect conversation starter.

"so, how's yer sex life?"

She immediately spit off to the side, avoiding the papers.

It was hysterical!

"S-Sans! That's p-personal!"

"yeah. and?"

She became even more flustered.

It was a gold mine of comedy.

" _Sigh_ , y-you're not g-gonna stop asking u-until I s-say SOMETHING, huh?"

I nodded playfully.

"F-fine. If y-you must k-know, my, er, a-activities with U-Undyne are just f-fine."

"nothing too kinky I hope."

I smirked.

"W-what, ugh, God Sans! D-do you h-have to be so g-gross!?"

"no."

My smirk perfectly contrasted with her glare at me.

"Y-you're d-disgusting, y'know that?"

"yeah."

She glares even harder at me.

"W-what are y-you so i-interested in my l-like life w-with Undyne, huh?"

"can't a guy be a little curious about his old friends, as you said, 'love life'?"

"I s-suppose so."

"I mean, you and her have been going out for quite a while now. a year since we got outta the underground. and ya never once told me any juicy stories!"

"M-maybe it's b-because, unlike y-you, I'm not S-so open a-about w-what me and Undyne d-do in b-bed! W-what if I asked you a-about a c-certain M-milf you'd l-like to f-fu- -"

" **If you too are done, could I speak with you?"**

Me and Al instantly froze in place.

My dad had one of those voices that could catch your attention in half a second.

When he wanted something, he got it in only a minute, at most!

Me and Al responded in an instance.

"yeah dad? what do you need?"

"D-dr. Gaster!? W-what is it?"

" **I have something I'd like to show you two. It's very important."**

"yeah dad, sure."

"Of c-course Dr. G-gaster."

We followed my dad through the lab.

Passed the other staff members who were working on many other experiments.

And we came upon the door to my dads workshop.

Where he kept everything he found the most important.

We entered the large room.

It was dark and cold, just how dad liked it.

He turned on the lights to show off all of the different equipment and devices my dad's made.

He spoke in his booming voice, **"I was going over some of my old notes, as well as yours, and I found something within them that peaked my interest."**

"oh, and what did you find?"

" **Just listen, and you'll see."**

Dad pushed the button on his work pad, which gave us 3 messages.

"I was off on a visit with dad to the king today, and I noticed something odd. I'd been there on business many times, and even played with the Prince and Princess before, well…. anyway, I've been there enough times to notice that one of the flowers was missing. the center flower. the first one planted. I have no idea what happened, but I thought best to keep it in mind if maybe dad or the king brought it up."

Curious. There's something about this that I couldn't put my finger on. And what happened to the flower again….

"I w-was working on t-the experiments g-given to m-me by Dr. G-gaster, and I've d-discovered something o-odd. I was s-sent to e-experiment on one of the f-flowers in the r-royal garden. It was the c-center o-one, i-if I can r-recall. I performed m-many t-tests on it. B-but, t-today, the flower was g-gone!"

Wait…. The center flower was experimented on, and was found missing…. It, it can't be….

" **Today is a sad day. Prince Asriel and Princess Chara have passed. The Princess died of a sickness, while the Prince was murdered by humans. His ashes spread upon the first flower of the garden. I've asked the king if I may run a few tests on it. He agreed. Alphys is to run a few on it in a few days…."**

Flowey….

Flowey is Asriel….

My God….

" **It appears that the Flower must have some form of conscience from the experiments, and it may have had something to do with the Prince and Princesses deaths. Heh. I find it kind of funny, rememberijg when we were once the scientists to a kingdom, rather than a Mob."**

"yeah. pretty funny dad."

"Y-yes. M-most hilarious."

" **I recently put these pieces together, but, I want you two to keep an eye out for this creature. Got it?"**

"y-yeah dad, sure."

"Y-yes, of course Dr. G-gaster."

" **You may be dismissed."**

And with that, me and Al ran off, leaving my father to his work.

I spoke to her.

"y'know what this means, right?"

"Y-yes. That little F-flowey guy w-was the one we e-experimented on!"

"no. no, I think it's worse than that. he told me that he was a monster that died. think about this Al. what we have is a talking flower that used to be human, that correlates with the notes we heard about the Prince's ashes being spread upon the same flower you and dad started testing. so, I think it's safe to assume tha-"

"T-THE P-PRINCE IS F-FLOWEY!?"

I instantly put my hand over Al's mouth.

"shhhh! are you insane!? what'll you think will happen if his dad, or worse, MY DAD, found out about him!?"

My hand left her mouth.

"S-sorry Sans. T-this just r-really s-surprised me is a-all."

"same here Al. I just hope we can keep this from the Donn and my dad for as long as possible."

Lord knows I didn't need to keep both Frisk and Flo- _sigh_ , Asriel secrets.

Flowey's POV:

This Mettaton person is kinda weird.

Granted, they're a transgender, 4-armed, 4-eyed ghost-robot dating an egotistical skeleton, but still.

Sans had to go to work today, so I went with Frisk and Papyrus to see them.

They were so happy to see Frisk, but we're confused by me.

When they first saw me, they said, "Pappy Dear, why is there a flower with eyes on your shoulder?"

'Pappy Dear?', I had to keep myself from snickering at the pet name Mettaton gave Papyrus.

"This is Flowey, Mettaton, he is one of the people among Sans who watches over Frisk."

"Oh. And should I be worried by him?"

"No! No, he's not dangerous, to us."

"What does that mean?"

I spoke up, "that means that I'll only attack those who want to hurt Frisk."

Both Papyrus and Mettaton looked at me with bewilderment, but after several seconds, Mettaton said, "I like him!"

And after that, The day went great. Frisk and me had a ball spending time with them.

We watched TV, had lunch, and danced a bunch.

I remember me and Frisk coming home exhausted.

Today was a good day, and I remember falling asleep just as Sans got home….


	11. 11: Alpha, meet Omega

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 11: Alpha, Meet Omega

 **Warning: Darkest Chapter as of now, but not too dark. I don't wanna scare anyone, but this chapter deals with the subject of attempted rape and murder. With that said, please enjoy.**

Flowey's POV:

I was on a walk with Frisk today.

We managed to convince Sans to let us out on a walk, for some fresh air.

He was concerned, since he had no-one available to watch us today.

But I was able to convince him that I'd take care of us.

He obviously knows who I am. He gave me one look the day that made it obvious that he figured it out, and I nodded to him.

It's an unspoken secret between me, him, and Alphys.

And he trusted me to take care of Frisk today.

But….

…. Things went to Hell.

We were walking back home when….

…. When….

…. We were almost murdered.

As soon as we turned a corner, 3 hours into our tour of the city, a dirty man and 2 others grabbed us.

I was thrown to the ground, with one of them on top of me, holding my face to the pavement.

It was a rather large alleyway, with trash everywhere.

I was in so much pain.

The tough pavement made an indent on my peddles.

But Frisk, she was terrified.

One guy was hiding behind the dumpster, not knowing what to do.

I could tell he wanted to help, but he didn't know how.

I didn't even know who he was.

More on that soon.

The other 2 were on her.

One had her by the arms in front of him, and the other was holding a knife.

I didn't know what they were at first sight.

With the knife, I assumed thieves, muggers, murderers.

But as soon as the main one touch Frisk's face….

…. I F #$ing snapped.

Frisks POV:

The man had me in a deadlock.

I couldn't escape.

The other had his knife out, and touched my face.

He whispered, "Aren't you a sweet thing?"

Pedophiles.

 _Just like my d-_

I felt disgusted, and terrified.

I knew that if I screamed, he'd sink the knife through me.

I was afraid of what he would do to me.

So I looked at my only hope.

Flowey.

That's when I noticed something.

 _His eyes were red._

 _He started growling._

 _And he had hate in his eyes._

"Uh, guys!?", the thug on him said, "I think the flower's getting mad."

"Will ya shut up!", the one in front of me said, "I don't give a f #k about the damned flower! I''m trying to-do -", he didn't get a chance to finish.

Literally in seconds,a man in a dirty brown hoodie jumped out from the dumpster, and punched the man holding Flowey.

"What the?", the pervert in front of me said.

The man had a sharp wooden plank in hand, and pointed it at the man, as Flowey sank into the darkness.

The man spoke with a lisp, "L-let the girl go you ath-holes!"

The mugger walked over to him, "or what!? Ya gonna kill us?"

He immediately slapped the plank away, and held the man by his throat.

I wasn't prepared for what might've happened.

"You can't do Jack! What're ya gonna do? Nothing. I'm gonna kill you, then have my way with the girl, then still that friggen flower, and then go back home to my crappy apartment!"

Tear were coming hard.

I was scared.

More scared than I had been in a long time.

"Still think you're gonna kill us, huh?"

" **No…."**

Everyone, including me, turned our head to the back of the alley.

A huge figure floated above us.

He had an evil grin that stretched from ear to ear.

And it was Flowey who came out.

But he looked very different.

He was big.

VERY.

BIG.

He had long spiky arms, his head was now that of a TV, with wires holding him up.

He looked like something out of a photoshop nightmare.

" **I Am."**

His arm immediately hit the man who was going to violate me, and flung him in the air, and he used the same arm to grab him mere inches from the ground.

The man in the brown hoodie slumped onto the wall, looking at the display with fear.

As was I, now that the man behind me had let go and stuck to the wall.

The man struggled, but Flowey held on.

" **Y'know, I thought I needed 6 Souls to activate this form. But you guys trying to rape my best friend awoke something in me. Say hello…. To OMEGA FLOWEY."**

That line about the souls scared me, but I didn't dwell on it, considering what Flowey was, I shouldn't have judged.

He immediately dropped the man, breaking his arm in the process, and then got the attention of the man holding me.

" **Let her go, and take these others with you, or I'll kill you, again, and again, and again. NOW!"**

The man behind me ran.

As far as their legs would take them, the 3 men ran from Flowey.

Except for the man who attacked one of them.

He stood in his tracks, looking at Flowey.

Immediately, Flowey's grin diminished, as he slunk into the darkness, and with a weird sound I couldn't identity, he emerged from the darkness as himself again.

I ran towards him, and instantly pulled him into a hug.

" _F-Flowey…."_

"Shhh…. It's ok Frisk. It's not your fault. But I swear, that with all my power, nothing will ever happen to you on my watch. I promise."

We both looked to the man standing near us.

Flowey, "Thank you mister."

The man spoke, "my name'th, Alpha. Ith a nickname my parenth gave me."

 _Heh, 'Alpha and Omega Flowey'._

I couldn't help but grin at the thought I had.

"Well Alpha, thank you."

We all immediately turned around to see Sans and Toriel standing behind us.

I immediately started crying, and ran, carrying Flowey into Toriel's arms.

Sans POV:

I was horrified.

And I bet Tori was too.

We just saw Asriel, (Flowey to her), turn into a large monster, attack 3 muggers, and with the help of a bum, save Frisk from being….

…. I don't even wanna think about it.

As Frisk and Asriel melded into Tori's embrace, I stood next to this, 'Alpha' guy.

"so. no home?"

"No. I'm homeleth. I flunked college, went broke, and have been relying on garbage to get by."

He was like Frisk.

Alone.

Afraid.

Penniless.

And with no help.

Until she met me though….

"need a place to stay?"

I know this sounds stupid.

Letting a random bum crash at my place.

But after he risked his life to save Frisk and Asriel, I felt obligated to help him.

"Thure", he said in a lisp.

"well then. welcome to the family son. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. you've met Frisk and Flowey, and that's Toriel hugging them. so, you wanna follow us back to my place? Toriel's gonna make some pie tonight…."

He smiled, showing some missing teeth.

"That thoundth wonderful!"

I walked near Tori as Alpha went behind the dumpster to grab a bag which held his stuff.

Frisk and Asriel were now asleep in Tori's arms, exhausted by the whole ordeal.

Tori whispered, "Sans, are you sure about this man? We barely know him!"

I looked to the goat.

All my affection, romantically at least, was directed to her.

"Tori. if it weren't for this guy helping out A- Flowey, who knows what could be happened. you saw yourself. we only got out of that meeting in the nick of time to find them. this Alpha guy did. so Tori, sweety, please trust me on this, and I'll make sure this never happens again, I promise you. ok?"

Her face showed concern as it looked to Frisk and Flowey.

With a hint of surprise at what I called her.

It just slipped out 'sweety', but I barely paid attention as she knelt down, kissed me on the, "lips", and said, "Ok dear. I trust you."

I held in my joy as I took her hand, and walked with her, Alpha and the kids back to the house.

And as I looked to my sides, Alpha on one, Tori on the other, I couldn't help but silently cry at the life I was now happy to have.


	12. 12: A Gruesome Job

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 12: A Gruesome Job

 **Warning: Some violence and steamy behavior in this chapter.**

Time skip: 1 year after meeting Alpha.

Sans POV:

 _Ngh._

I wake up with the light shining into my face.

The sun burns my sockets.

I'm tired, but I've gotta get up.

Today was a big day for me, Paps and Undyne.

We had to oversee a business deal for Asgore, involving a rival human mob.

 _The Outcasts._

A group of humans with no friends, family, and a tight grip over a small section of the city.

They provided "protection" for the human and monster occupants.

The reason they're called that is because, well, they thought it sounded cool.

That's hilariously sad, ain't it?

They wanted to talk business, so obviously, I had to be there to crack some eggs, if ya catch my drift.

So I had to be up.

I just wanted 5 more minutes though.

I turn over to my left, greeting Toriel's sleeping face.

She looked so peaceful in front of me.

I can't help but smile.

And I can't help but look at her beautiful form that was covered by nothing but the blankets on the bed.

He strong legs, he smooth luscious curves, and her breasts, ah, just perfect.

And if you're wondering about how we do it….

…. Don't.

You don't have to know.

Let's just say, it involves magic.

Even after a year I could barely believe it.

I was sleeping with my boss's ex-wife, and it wasn't just for sex.

I was with Toriel, because I actually care about her.

She saw me as more than just an employee.

She saw me as someone she loved.

And I felt the same.

Asgore found out after the first 2 months, and naturally, her punched me in the face.

But, after I explained my intentions, and how we felt about each other, he slowly softened up to the relationship.

Sure, he missed Tori, but he wanted her more happy than anything else.

So he made me promise to make her happy, or he'd kick my ass.

Fair enough.

So that's where we are right now.

Heh.

Even in this timeline, out of a lot, I ended up with her.

It's kinda funny how this keeps happening.

Oh, the timelines?

Yeah, I know about them.

Like most of the other me's do.

But enough of that for now.

Now I had to get up.

I look at the clock.

I have 10 minutes to make it there.

With teleporting, I can get their fast enough.

I carefully make my way out of bed, catching myself in the air before I can hit the floor.

I tiptoe over to my dresser.

Searching through the drawer, I find my suit, all folded up and ready for the day.

"Mmmmm, you look so handsome in that suit."

I turn around to see Toriel, holding the blanket to cover her breasts, and staring at me seductively.

For an elderly goat woman, she had a high sex drive at times.

"Thanks Tori. you sure got my _goat_ last night."

She started giggling at that dirty pun.

And man, it took me everything not to jump back in bed when hearing that laugh.

"So, how do you think the meeting will go?", she said that lifting herself off the bed, covered in the blanket.

"dunno. if anything, I hope it goes smoothly. but I'm bringing my iron knuckles if I gotta get _fist-ical._ "

She giggles again, her breast nearly popping outta the blanket.

"Well, I hope it goes well. And tell Asgore I said hello, and to take care of my _femur_."

"heh, nice one. alright. until then, I've gotta get going in a few minutes, so I'm heading into the kitchen for a quick, _break-fest_ ", I said this getting my suit on.

Once it was on, Tori pulled me into a kiss, laughing while doing so.

It lasted for 30 seconds before she let go.

"Don't let Mama wait tonight either…."

She walked seductively back to bed as I stumbled outta the room.

And I thought, _boy am I gonna have a great night!_

I walked through the hall, and into the kitchen.

Alpha was behind the counter, cooking some eggs for a tired Frisk and Asriel.

I thought, _heh, glad we picked this guy up all those months ago_.

I walk up to the counter and greet him, saying, "heya Alpha!"

"Hey Thans. Ith good to thee you up."

 _Still getting used to that lisp though._

I tussle Frisk's hair and pat Asriel on the head.

"morning kids."

" _Morning Sans!"_

"Heya Sans."

I sit down at the counter, "hey, can I get an egg before I head out?"

"Thure."

He continues frying the eggs as I look to the kids.

I can't help feeling lucky as I look at them.

Frisk is looking off into space, thinking about so many things.

She's a damned creative kid.

And Asriel's just looking at his plate, trying to stay awake.

Him and I eventually told Tori about him.

I remember that she wouldn't let go of him for days.

And when she told Asgore, he was the same way

We didn't tell him about Frisk though, since we didn't trust him enough yet.

We would tell him eventually though.

In time.

The 2 of them still act like parents best as they can, despite the work they have.

And I made another promise to them when they found out too.

I'd protect Asriel with all my resolve.

I wouldn't let anything like last years event happen again.

Never again.

"Thans! I got yer egg."

I put it on a paper plate and start getting up with it.

"thanks Alpha. I've gotta go, I've got work today."

I miss Frisk on the head and pat Asriel head.

"see ya later kiddos!"

" _Bye Sans!"_

"See ya Sans."

And with that, I used my magic to disappear in a puff of red smoke, and stand in front of the warehouse.

I stomach the burning from the egg and gulp it down, and then proceed to open the door.

I'm greeted by Paps and Undyne standing in the room.

Paps looks the same as usual.

He's got his trimmed black suit, which is fitted with shorter sleeves. He's got that stupid emblem on his coat pocket, and has a red scarf.

Undyne's dressed up the same as well.

She's got her hair in a red ponytail, her leather spiked jacket on, with her white dress shirt and that Mew Mew tie Alphys got her. Her eye patch still covers that scar from when she lost her eye.

I remember the day she ran to my dad to get it fixed. Said her dad hit er' with a bottle. She wqs only 7, and i was the same age. What i wouldn't give to castrate that SOB in his sleep.

But enough of that, they were having a conversation….

Paps, "and that's how I am able to have intercourse!"

Undyne, "Shouldn't Of Asked."

I have a shit-eating grin on my face as she spots me.

She blushes.

"Hey Sans, Glad You Made It Before The Don."

"eh, what can I say, I don't wanna risk sleeping with the fishes."

She starts snorting at the joke as Paps eye starts glowing red.

"Don't make me break your legs Sans…."

"c'mon, yer smiling!"

"And I f #king hate it."

"whoa, and you tell ME to watch my language."

Undyne, "Enough Guys", she says this through gritted fangs, "Those Guys Are Here!"

We all turn to see the huge gates of the warehouse opening, with a long black limo driving into the place, just in front of us.

As soon as it's parked, Asgore steps out with the gang leader and his whole gang.

He stops ahead of them, turns around, and begins to speak.

" **Thank you for the ride. Now, let's discuss what you wished to see us about."**

The leader, "yes, of course Don Asgore. We wanted to discuss the future of our protection in that small section of the city."

" **You mean the section no-one likes to move into?"**

"Wh- what?"

" **The section where you terrorize so many different monsters and humans alike?"**

"N- now hold on! You can't just accuse us of that!"

He's dead.

" **Oh, I don't have to. That stutter of yours gave it away."**

"Wh-what are your demands?"

" **Leave that section of the city."**

"... Listen here you giant monster, we are NOT, going to leave. We've worked too hard to lose now! And nobody, not even YOU, are gonna sto-"

He didn't finish before Asgore's trident pierced his head.

He fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

There was a moment of silence….

….

…. Before all of their members started pulling out their weapons and running towards us.

That was our cue to fight.

We all got ready.

Undyne pulled out her spear.

Paps summoned a heap of sharpened bones.

Asgore had his trident ready.

And me, well, I had a single sharp bone in my hand, and a Gaster Blaster behind me.

It was a bloodbath.

Bodies fell left and right.

Bullets flew.

Bats swung.

Flesh was sliced.

And 4 monsters stood among the carnage of 100 human scumbags.

"hoo, that was crazy."

"I agree brother. That was most insane!"

" **They won't be hurting anyone else from now on."**

"You said it bo-"

Immediately, I sunk my bone into the head of the human who shot Undyne in the side.


	13. 13: Fishy!

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 13: Fishy!

Sans POV:

I immediately ran to Undyne's side.

Asgore and Paps were right behind me.

Undyne was grunting and cursing up a storm.

"NGH! SON OF A B #CH! THAT F #KING HURTS!"

"easy, easy Undyne, I've gotcha."

"You Try Calling Down, NGH, When You've Got A F#$KING BULLET IN YOUR SIDE!"

"fair point."

" **We need to get her to Gaster."**

Paps, "We can't! Father is in Core Processing, and can't be disturbed!"

" **Well what about Alphys?"**

"she wouldn't be able to work calmly, knowing it's Undyne."

" **That what do we do?"**

"I DON'T CARE AS LONG I GET THIS F%$KING BULLET OUT OF MY FKING SIDE!"

Paps, "Language Undyne!"

"SUCK A C #K!"

" **Charming."**

"easy guys. I'll take her back to my place. I've gotta get my equipment, but Toriel's there. She can keep her stable 'till I get back."

" **... Alright. But I'm trusting you to heal my top guard, alright Sans?"**

"yeah, I know. You guys clean up the mess while I take her home."

Paps, "alright brother. Please just hurry."

"I will."

And with that, I disappeared in a puff of red smoke, and appeared in front of Toriel, who was reading to Frisk and Asriel.

Frisks POV:

Sans immediately appeared in a puff of red smoke, and was carrying a tall blue lady with him.

She had gills, and yellow eyes!

She looked like a fish!

Toriel, "Sans, what's going on!?"

Sans, "y'know that meeting we had? well, it didn't go over so well, and Undyne got shot in the process."

Toriel, "well why is she here?"

Sans, "I have to get the bullet out, and I need you to heal her until I get back! No-one else could do it."

Toriel became more flustered and said, "fine, but please hurry Sans!"

"I will."

And with that, he set this Undyne lady on the couch, and disappeared in another puff of red smoke.

Toriel began to fidget for a second, but soon got on her knees and started healing the wound.

The woman started to wake up, and she saw me staring at her awfully close.

"Ngh, Wh- What The Hell?"

I waved and said, _"Hi Fishy Lady!"_

She started at me confused for a minute.

And that she looked to Toriel and said, "Um, Toriel?"

"Yes?"

"Ngh, Why Is There A Fr-Frigging Human Sta-Staring At Me?"

"Oh, um, we haven't told you yet. Um, this is Frisk. She's been living here for some time now, but we were afraid to tell you and/or Asgore about them."

"Ngh, O-Ok, Fair Enough. Chances Are, I-If I'd S-Seen Them Out Of The B-Blue, I Mi-Might've Attacked Him."

"Her."

" _IT!",_ I said definitely.

They both looked at me, and I had a grumpy expression on my face.

" _I prefer to not be labeled as a specific gender."_

"S-sorry Frisk!"

"Well, Ngh, With That Sorted Out, Can Ya Tell Me How Long You've Been Here?"

" _Mhm. I've been here for about a year, and I've become a lot more vocal since then."_

"I See. And Uh…. Why Did You Call Me, Fishy Lady?"

" _You're a fish, aren't you?"_

"Y-Yeah. So, Who Else Other Than Toriel Is Aware Of You?"

" _Not a lot. Papyrus, Mettaton, Alphys…."_

"ALPHYS KNOWS ABOUT YOU!? AND SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!?"

I was scared now.

"NGGGGH…. _sigh_ , Guess I Shouldn't Get So Mad. She Had A Good Reason. I Would've Flipped Out."

"I agree. I do think that Sans would've told you at some point. Just please don't hold it against Alphys. They've wanted to tell you, really they have. They were just…."

"Scared?"

"Yes. Very much so."

" _Sigh…._ Then I Guess I Won't Hold A Grudge…. I'm Still Gonna Punch Sans Though."

"I thought as much."

I moved closer to her, and she looked a little more unnerved by me.

I poked her arm and said, " _Fishy!"_

"Do You Know My Name?"

I nod.

"Is That Just Yer Nickname For Me?"

I nod again.

" _Sigh_ …. Alright. Ngh, So, are you guys ever gonna tell Asgore?"

Toriel tensed up when she said that.

"E- eventually, when the time is right."

Just then, Alpha walked through the room with his notebook.

Undyne noticed him and her pupils dilated again.

"And…. What's With, Ngh, The Grown Ass Ma- Man In Your House?"

"Oh, that's Alpha. Sans invited him to stay after he saved Frisk and Asriel."

"Ah…. Wait, Saved Them From W- What?"

Toriel couldn't say, and she tried to hold back tears.

Alpha, "A group of muggerth. I jumped in and attacked one of thothe ath-holes."

Undyne seemed to calm down after he explained, and even chuckled.

"Ngh, Alpha? Seriously? T- That's Your Name?"

"Yeth."

I smiled, as Undyne seemed to have warmed up to us.

And immediately after, Sans poofed in with a bag full of supplies.

"I'm here! everyone stand back, I've gotta operate."

Me, Toriel and Alpha stepped back as Sans approached Undyne.

"so, you know our little secret now, huh?"

"Yeah. Ngh, I Was Pissed At First, But I'm Getting Over It. I'm Gonna Punish Alphys Though. No Anime For Two Weeks."

"that'll teach er'. please just don't tell Asgore yet, alright?"

"Don't Worry, Even I Know How He Is."

"And Paps…."

"Imma Noogie Him Everyday For The Next Two Weeks."

"Appropriate. We All Know He Hates That."

I just watched Sans work for the next 3 hours on Undyne's wound. It was easy to get the bullet out, but he needed to do so much more.

Clean the wound.

Bandage it.

And have Toriel help heal any lasting damage.

When it was all done, Papyrus came over and carried her home, despite her bickering.

It's funny how Asriel stayed in his room this whole time, considering how long it took.

I decided to get ready for bed.

After I was tucked in, I remember seeing Toriel and Sans kiss each other and walk into their room.

Luckily, I fell asleep before I heard anything graphic….


	14. 14: They Find Out

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 14: They find out

Flowey POV:

I snuck into mom's bag today.

Today, Mom and dad had a private meeting with each other.

Mom came in with me snuggled in her purse.

She wore a dark purple dress and sun hat.

Her typical wear for these meetings.

Dad was in his usual suit.

He had a stern expression as he stirred his tea.

" **Toriel, good to see you. Please sit down."**

That's bad.

He called her by her full first name.

Not, 'Tori', like usual.

"Hello Asgore. Tell me, why'd you call this meeting for just the two of us?"

" **Well…. Rumor has it that you've been caring for a human child."**

If I had hair on the back of my neck, they'd be standing on end.

"H-how? How do you know? Who told you!?"

" **No-one. I found out myself. I was out at the flourish shop one day, when I spotted you walking past it with Asriel and a small human child."**

I heard mom gulp.

"A-Asgore. Please, d-don't hurt my child! They haven't done anything to you!"

" **Oh, I don't wanna hurt them. Far from it. I just wanna meet them. Learn more about them."**

"I find that a little hard to believe Asgore."

" **Pray tell why?"**

"Oh, heh, you want examples!?"

" **Please…."**

"Well, let me give a rundown! You almost declared war on the humans when our son and daughter died, you killed seven humans to release us, started a mafia, have had Gaster run some insane experiments, and NOW you want to see my child? Need I say more?"

" **... Fair point Toriel. I've done some awful things, I'll admit. But I'm really trying to be better than I once was. And I just want to meet this child, and get to know them like you have!"**

"... I don't trust you. But I'll let you see Frisk. But if you lay a single finger on them…."

" **I understand. Are there any others who know Frisk?"**

"Y-yes. Several people. But if I tell you, please don't harm any of them!"

" **I won't."**

"Ok then. Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, Undyne, and Asriel. Asriel was the first to meet Frisk. Sans found them and introduced them to me, Papyrus, and Alphys. Papyrus told Mettaton. Undyne found out the day she got shot. And now, you know."

" **Heh. Everyone knew about this lil' secret, sept me. My best guards included!"**

"So…. Have you told Gaster?"

" **I haven't gotten a chance, but I suspect he'll find out soon…."**

All of that remained with me the whole day until I saw Sans later….

Sans POV:

When I got home, Tori immediately came up to me.

"Sans, Asgore knows!"

"w-what!?"

"He found out about Frisk! He saw me and them waking in the city one day."

"oh shit. what're we gonna do!?"

"He doesn't want to hurt them, or so he claims. All he wants to do is meet them."

"jesus. we are in hot water now. that meeting is gonna be like Hell."

"We just have to remain calm.

"easy for you to say!"

She pulled me into a hug.

I could feel myself shaking.

"Shhhh, it's alright honey-bones. It's going to be ok."

That really helped ease me.

Only a little, but still.

"sigh…. alright. I trust ya Tori. I just pray to God that the meeting doesn't end in any bloodshed."

"As do I."

We spent all night in each other's arms, praying for things to go right…

Frisks POV:

When I woke up and had breakfast, Sans and Toriel told me they wanted me to come with them to meet someone.

I was reluctant, but agreed.

So after breakfast, they got me in my coat, (it was winter time now), and drove me to a huge place.

It was a big building, and it looked nicer than other ones.

When we entered, we looked to see a kindly bunny woman in a sunhat at the front desk.

Sans, "hey. we're here to see Asgore."

The woman spoke in a sassy voice, "You go on and head up there."

Toriel, "Thank you."

We entered the elevator, and rode up to the 16th floor!

Once we got off, we approached 2 large red doors with a name spelled on it.

Mr. Dreemurr's Office.

So THIS was Ariel's dad huh?

We entered, and I finally met the big man sitting in the chair, with everyone in the room.

Papyrus and Undyne stood near the back door as guards.

Mettaton was sitting in a seat near Asgore, and he himself was in a big fancy chair, which was almost overshadowed by Mettatons.

Alphys was standing to the right of Asgore's chair with a tall skeleton man.

He looked kinda creepy.

He had 2 scars on his face, and wore a black lab coat, (which I didn't even think existed!)

" **Hello Sans, Tori."**

His voice boomed!

"Hello Asgore."

"heya boss."

The sat me down in a chair between Sans and Toriel.

Sans told me something, "alright, Frisk, we just want you to be quite and listen, ok?"

I nodded.

Toriel, "we may ask you things, so just pay attention."

I nodded again.

And thus, the discussion began….


	15. 15: Feelings Brought Up

UnderFell Mob

Chapter 15: Feelings Brought Up

Sans POV:

We began our discussion.

" **So, this is the Child you've been taking care of?"**

Toriel, "Yes."

"yeah."

"And they are just the most precious thing in the world!"

We all looked at Mettaton with confused faces.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

" **Now, I want to know who they are."**

Me, "ok. their name is Frisk. they are about 10 years old now, and have been with us for more than a year."

My dad, **"and why didn't you tell us Sans?"**

I started to sweat, (which no-one in this room knew how that was possible for skeletons).

"well dad, if I'm honest, I don't want any violence. Not with Frisk here."

Dad, **"proceed then."**

And so, I did.

"well, _sigh_ , where to begin. first off, you're not the best with humans. you have a personal grudge against them. you experimented on children. and you pretty much never paid any attention to me and Paps growing up. I'd hate to say it dad, but you're not exactly the best with children."

 **"Oh? And that gives you the right to hide this thing from your bosses?"**

"she's not a f#$ing burden dad."

Paps, "SANS!"

"sorry Paps!"

 **"You even criticize my parenting!?"**

"yes."

 **"Oh? Well then answer this. Who raised you boys? Me. Who got you these jobs? Me. Whose done research with you on So many things? Me! I've been there for you Sans!"**

"just basic needs dad! but how about showing affection? showing us encouragement? maybe saying, I love you son? you've never been there?"

 **"I was there! I've shown you affection!"**

"but not the same. not since before mom died!"

I paused.

Everyone was looking at me and dad.

Both our faces were red.

Toriel was covering Frisks ears.

Paps was holding back tears.

Asgore sat there dumbfounded.

 **"Son, don't mention Arial here…."**

I flipped out again.

"why? because she spent time with me while you were busy? back when you still worked, but had enough time for family? she was never busy. she always had time for us!"

" **Stop**."

"she loved us. And that's why she fought in the war!"

" **Sans, Stop**!"

"and you fought too. but she died on that battlefield. and you mourned for weeks, until you just stopped caring!"

 **"I loved her! My soul felt broken without her! You can't imagine how it felt to have the only woman I loved die in my arms!"**

"I KNOW EXACTLY HOW IT FELT! I SAW HER DIE! I SNUCK ONTO THAT BATTLEFIELD TO HELP YOU, BUT I SAW HER DIE!"

The room went silent again.

Dad's face fell in shock.

And the same with mine.

Paps was in tears now, Undyne comforting him.

Toriel and Asgore had carried Frisk into the other room while we yelled.

That secret.

What I'd seen.

I've kept buried.

I only ever told Alphys, since I had her watch Paps that day.

Dad finally spoke again.

 **"You saw?"**

"it has haunted me for so long. seeing her turn to dust in your arms dad."

He stepped forward.

I was afraid of what he would do.

But I wasn't prepared for the bug he scooped me into.

 **"I'm sorry Sans."**

The tears finally fell from my eye.

 **"I shouldn't have been so distant. I've just been so hurt by her death."**

"same here."

We both got shocked when Paps joined in the hug.

"THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS MISSES HER TOO!"

Alphys and Undyne stood together as me and my dad made up.

He kneeled down to me.

 **"Promise me you'll be there for that child, to be the father I wasn't. "**

"I promise dad."

" **And…. I'm sorry."**

"it's ok."

We hugged it out for another minute and began to wait for Toriel and Asgore to emerge.

And I'll admit, it surprised me just how kind my dad was in that moment.

It made me feel safer about telling him about Frisk.

Frisk POV:

We left the room so Sans and his father could talk it out.

I just sat on the couch in the room.

Asgore knelt down to me.

" **Hello Frisk. I'm Don Asgore."**

I was polite.

" _Hello_."

" **How are you doing?"**

" _Fine. I'm just a little tired."_

He nodded.

" **What are you like Frisk? I'd like to know."**

I looked at Toriel.

She nodded in approval.

" _I'm creative, as many have told me. I've has a rough life, but have tried to show kindness towards others."_

" **If you don't mind me asking, why were you on your own before Tori and Sans found you?"**

I only knew this man for a short time, but I felt as though I could trust him. And so, with Toriel there, I finally told my story.

" _I-I didn't like my parents. My mom often re-resented me. And my fa-father, well…. H-he often said I was b-beautiful. I never f-felt safe a-around him. He always s-showed me too m-much a-affection. And one day he t-tried too…. *sniff*, too…."_

I started to cry.

I couldn't finish telling them about what my father tried to do to me.

He hugged me.

The tall man hugged me.

" **It's ok. You don't have to say anything else Frisk. I understand."**

I felt safe with Asgore and Toriel now.

They knew something like this was terrible.

I talked more.

" _After I ran away, I met Asriel. He saved me from a wolf. We eventually met Sans, Ms. Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton and Undyne."_

" **I've heard."**

" _I'm sorry we didn't tell you about me."_

" **Frisk, you have nothing to say sorry for. You are innocent of anything you think you've done bad. I'm…. I'm not a good man, but I know when someone is truly a good person. And you, you are one of the most innocent people I've met in a long time."**

"Asgore, do you need her to say anything else?"

" **No Tori. I've heard enough."**

He lifted me into Toriel's arms.

" **I trust this child. She seems very similar to Chara. So kind. So gentle. This child deserves people like you."**

Toriel shook his hand.

All three of us opened the door to see the various monsters.

Sans and his dad had worked it out.

That's good.

He stepped towards me and spoke.

 **"Hello child, my name is W. D. Gaster. I'd like to welcome you to this makeshift family we have."**

And I smiled, as I looked and thought of the family I have been given.

Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, and now Asgore and Gaster.

For once in such a long time, I was proud of my family….


	16. It Will Return

**UnderFell Mob….**

… **. Will return….**

… **. Maybe….**

… **. Probably….**

… **. Once there's time to work on it and other stories….**

… **. But that may be a while….**

… **. Just wait and see….**


End file.
